


I Hate You???

by Bakuyama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuyama/pseuds/Bakuyama
Summary: You and Gladio can't seem to get along, atleast not platonically. Perhaps some intimacy will spark a different set of feelings?





	I Hate You???

**Author's Note:**

> A request I filled on my tumblr writing blog that I'm finally getting around to posting here.

You glared across the lunch table, drilling holes into the back of the head of the man you hated most. Gladiolus Amicitia. He was the chosen kings shield, a Crownsgaurd member, and son of Clarus and he was your worst enemy. You always felt he was too cocky and thought a little too highly of himself and his physique. True, he was very well built, and you weren’t blind so even you could admit he was handsome but that personality of his was too much to bear. Your glare intensified as you saw him throw his head back in a laugh, probably in response to some not funny joke that his prospective target had told. And by target you meant woman of course. She had stopped him on his way out of the communal lunch hall, touching all over his arm and batting her eyelashes, basically showing her worship to his person with cheeky comments and smiles. Ugh, you couldn’t stand it why did they all like him so much, couldn’t they see all his flirting was fake anyway!?

You bit into your food a bit too aggressively, stabbing the roof of your mouth with your fork and you double over, reaching for your water bottle to soothe the ache. Maybe it was time you got back to work, not only were you now hurting yourself (over Gladio no less) but people were starting to eye you suspiciously from how intense your staring was. You get up from the table and grab your things, using the opposite door of where Gladio was to avoid any interaction between you two.

You hadn’t always hated Gladio, in fact you used to have a huge crush on him. You found yourself getting distracted by fantasies quite often, hell even your dreams were about him. For a while you had thought it was mutual, what with the compliments and gifts he gave to you on a near daily basis. You were so close to asking him out too! That was until a close friend had told you that he does that with everyone, that he was what you would call a womanizer…or better yet a people-izer. Men, women, gender didn’t matter to him, if he was attracted to them he showed it shamelessly, with the sole purpose of bedding them. You had felt heartbroken of course, you thought that you were special but no he was just doing what he did to everyone. This was why when he had asked to meet you outside the Citadel you haughtily refused, spewing venom at how disrespectful he was to you before storming off. Since then the both of you barely interacted and if you did there was always an undertone of pure distaste.

You snapped out of your angry stupor determined not to ruin your day with negative vibes. When you arrived back at your computer you set yourself to work, using your unbridled rage to fuel you to finish. In fact, you had finished early and you gleefully decided to dip out. Honestly, you just wanted to take a nice hot shower and go to bed early, which is exactly what you did. You plopped onto your mattress at days end and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day you awoke well rested and full of energy and thanked the magic of a good night’s rest. You walk into the citadel prepared to have a good day, making your usual route to your office when you spot him, Gladio. There he was flirting again. This time his body was facing in your direction and his chosen victim was a man rather than a woman. He made some comment and the poor boy he was trying to get with laughed, stepping a little too close into Gladio’s personal bubble; Gladio didn’t seem to care at all. They were in your way and you were determined to storm past without a second thought when you noticed Gladio’s eyes lock onto yours. Clearly his flirty partner hadn’t noticed, it was only a brief exchange of eye contact, but you sure as hell did. You rolled your eyes, he was just trying to irritate you more that was all. You walked past them at a brisk pace, looking only in front of you and not at either party.

—————-

You had been working for a few hours at this point, the incident from this morning having left your mind completely. You were finishing up some basic paperwork when you heard a knock to your office door. Upon answering you discover it to be your dear friend who looked completely out of breath. Did she run here?

“Um, is everything alright? Why are you so tired?” She leans against your door frame, trying to steady her breathing enough so she could answer you.

“I need a huge favor, I forgot I made plans to go out on a date tonight, but I need to deliver supplies to their respective parts of the Citadel.” She takes a big breath of air, still not quite recovered from her run to your office, and you patiently wait for her to finish, “I can’t be late and I can’t skip out on duties either…maybe you could do it for me?” You open your mouth to say something, but she interjects with a panicked please, saying she doesn’t want to blow her chance with this girl but the delivery has to be made tonight so that it’s available to the right people tomorrow morning. You were just about to leave for the day which made this a bit of an inconvenience, but it was only minor, so you agree to help. The poor girl worked so hard for so long she deserved to go out sometimes. She wraps you in a tight hug, and thanks you immensely saying she owes you big time for sure. You wondered why this was such an ordeal though, just follow the instructions and drop off the packages right?

“Wait, I don’t understand how this is a big favor, why are you thanking me this much for a few package deliveries?” Her face contorts into a cringe as she looks anywhere but you. She eventually settles for looking at her shoes, thumbs idly fiddling with the hem of her jacket as she shuffles her feet. It takes a moment, and you’re about to ask again when she answers.

“One of them has to go to Gladio….in person….” Your eyes widen, and you open your mouth but no words come out. You can see her begin to panic as your expression changes from mildly uninterested to pure anger. She rushes to speak first before you have the chance to say anything.

“It’s just one simple package! Some new weapon attachments for him to apply and some cleaning solution for his minor gear. Nothing more nothing less, it’ll take two seconds max!!” She looks at you, face a clear indication that she’s afraid of your reaction but still hoping you’d say yes. Instead of speaking you opt for raking a hand across your face to tousle the hairs on your head. You take a moment to reign in your anger and think, cursing yourself for being such a good friend. If it had been anyone else but her you would’ve said no, but you cared enough about her to swallow your pride and do as she had asked (Or begged rather).

“2 seconds max huh?” She nods frantically, and you give in. You sigh and motion for her to bring the delivery cart into your office so you could get to work for her. She thanks you again, giving you another hug before she’s off to meet her date. If the ground could just open and swallow you in it, you’d be forever grateful but unfortunately, no such event occurs. So instead, you steel yourself for the inevitable.

—————–

You had just delivered the second to last box, having saved Gladio’s package until the others were dealt with. One, because you really didn’t want to do it, and two, you knew it’d make you angry and didn’t want to bring that energy with you the rest of the night.

You knew from your past experience with him that he could found in one of the training halls. He often stayed later then the others which was probably why he looked as strong as he did, plus not only was he a Crownsguard member but he was the Prince’s personal bodyguard which meant he had to do extra work. You stand outside the door, package in hand, and take a deep breath before walking inside. The first thing you notice is a duffel bag on the bench by the door, his most likely, and the second thing you notice is him. He’s doing one armed push-ups, shirtless and covered in a gleam of sweat. If you didn’t hate him you’d probably be swooning like any other Gladio fan at the sight before you. Almost immediately after you enter he takes notice of you but doesn’t stop what he’s doing. Instead all he does is chance you a single glance before directing his vision back to the front.

“Can I help you with something?” How could he fit so much attitude in one simple sentence? Your face turns into a scowl as you hold out the package.

“A package for you. Here’s your shit, goodbye.” You drop it unceremoniously by his things and turn to leave. You hear shuffling behind you but don’t care enough to turn around, more focused on being done with this and going home. However, as you open the door Gladio’s hand comes beside you to slam it shut. You jiggle the handle, trying to pull it back open to no avail and let out a grumble. Why the fuck was he so strong?

“What the hell is your problem, open the door asshole.” You twist the handle groaning in annoyance when he makes no move to let you leave. Instead, he grabs you by the shoulder, whipping you around to face him as he slams you back against the door. He looks straight into your eyes before speaking, leaning down slightly to be eye level.

“What the hell is _my_ problem? What the hell is _your_ problem. Why do you hate me so much? What on earth did I do to get you so angry, huh?” His eyes are filled with a fire that matches the rage he’s clearly expressing with his tone. It’d been awhile since you’d been this close to Gladio, not since you aggressively turned him down all those months ago. You had forgotten how huge he was, how his body encompassed all if not most of you and how despite anyone’s size he could lift them no problem. You put your hands on his chest to try and push him away, but it was clear he wasn’t going to be moving. He wanted answers, wanted to know why you were being so difficult, why you always glared at him and told him to fuck off with just your features, why you avoided him so much, and why you had turned him down like he was scum when you were all over him days prior. You didn’t speak, turning your head away to stop looking at him; that was when he kissed you. It was rough and, needless to say, you were very confused. You bit his lip, _hard_ , and he pulled back using the hand that wasn’t holding you down to touch his now bleeding mouth. You both looked at each other for a brief moment, he didn’t move, to let you go or otherwise. You grabbed him by the back of neck and kissed him again. You’re not sure why you did it just like you’re not sure why he did it either. Maybe it was the frustration of it all, the pent-up energy like a thread that finally snapped. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you closer, moving his head to the side to better fit your mouths together. He grabs a fistful of your ass and when you gasp he slips his tongue in your mouth. The kiss is hot, and you feel your whole body become heated with want. It’s a while before either of you let go and the second you break the kiss for a breath of air your flipped around again, face smushed against the door and Gladio’s body pressed into you.

“If you don’t stop me now I’ll keep going.” He says this as a whisper in your ear and makes no move to touch you further. What _did_ you want? Why did you get so irrationally angry when he flirted with other people, and why haven’t you left yet? You decide you don’t want to think about all that, instead you give into the hazy lust overtaking your mind and rub your ass against the growing bulge in his pants. You look back at him with a heady gaze and nod your consent. With that, you suddenly feel his hot mouth against the back of your neck, biting hard into the flesh. You moan out in response and get a little more aroused about how you’re sure to be sporting bite marks. You push against him again, feeling him grind into your ass. You could feel just how big he was in his pants and could only imagine what it would be like inside you, the kind of stretch you’d feel. One of your hands moves back to grab at his hair, pulling harshly and you hear him growl in response. He continues his assault on your neck, the hand in his hair keeping him in place, and moves his hands to the front of your pants, undoing your belt and zipper. He pulls them down, underwear as well, enough so that he can reach your sex in the front, deftly using his hand to pleasure you. You hope no one passes by outside the room, otherwise all they’d hear was your heavy breathing and moans, a result of his touch. That hand not currently rubbing your sex moves to your face, fingers practically shoved into your mouth.

“Suck.” You understand why he makes you do this, so you waste no time coating his fingers in your saliva, tongue paying attention to each of the three digits in your mouth. He had stopped biting your neck to watch you suck on his fingers. You count it a victory when he groans at the sight, hips bucking against your bare ass. Finally, he removes them, making a pop sound as he slides the digits from your mouth. He trails them downwards, fingers rubbing at your entrance before pushing the first digit inside. He kisses you as a distraction from any discomfort you may feel from the intrusion. He begins thrusting his finger in and out of you and you let out a pleasurable sigh into the kiss. It feels like an eternity passes before the second digit is inserted, joining the first as he stretches you out, crooking his fingers to rub at your walls. You can’t help but buck backwards onto his hand wanting to feel more. In reality you just wanted him to get it over with and fuck you, but you knew it was important to prepare yourself given what you had felt rubbing against you earlier. As if the third finger wasn’t enough, he starts to whisper absolute filth in your ear while he preps you. He’s telling you how much he was going to wreck you; how hard he was going to fuck you right here in the middle of the citadel. He tells you how good you’ll be for him and good you’ll look bouncing on his cock. Finally, he takes his fingers out, body leaving yours so he can open his pants. You take the time to fully remove yours and turn around to face him. His cock is bigger than you thought, and you feel a shudder run through you from the sight of him stroking it. He points down to the ground in front of him and you know exactly what he means to tell you and you get on your knees, hands placing themselves on his waist. But just because he got you down there, doesn’t mean you plan to make it easy for him to take control.

You reach out, grabbing his shaft in one hand and giving a tentative lick to its underside. You do the same again, starting at the base and working your way to the tip. You open your mouth wide seeming like you’re going to take in the head but instead you mouth at the side of it, gently using a fingertip to caress the slit. He glares down at you, fully aware of what your trying to do, and says your name. It’s a tone that indicates a warning, so you take the head in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and teasing the slit. He groans from feeling the wet heat of your mouth on his cock and waits for you to move further down. But you don’t, instead you continue to suck only the head, lightly touching the remainder of his shaft with your fingers. Your eyes meet his and he can see the mischievous glint in them. He growls above you, something feral, as you pop off and look up to him with a smirk.

“Don’t get an attitude with me. Don’t make me show you whose boss.” You can hear the ragged nature of his breath as he spoke, pupils blown wide in lust as he looked down at you.

“Do it.” Was all you said in response and he immediately grabbed a fistful of your hair forcing himself back in your mouth. He wasted no time fucking your face, but his pace was gentler then you anticipated given the amount of power he possessed. Still, you felt tears prick the corners of your eyes as he hit the back of your throat repeatedly and you moaned around his shaft, the vibrations causing him to do the same. Almost as quick as he made you start he pulled you off to stop, a trail of saliva the only remaining connection. He pulled you back up to stand and picked you up once again, the head of his cock rubbing against your entrance teasingly. But the teasing didn’t last long. Without warning he drops you down onto him to the hilt and you throw your head back in a silent scream. The prep definitely helped but there was still a bit of pain from his size, so he graciously gave you time to adjust before moving. When he did start to move, you both cried out in unison. His cock felt so good and you were so tight around him, the heat between the two of you was becoming unbearable, nevertheless you clung to him as he thrust into you. His hips increased speed and intensity and eventually Gladio had to brace your back against the wall as he set a brutal pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the training room and the both of you were completely unashamed of how loud you were. It felt so good, you were drowning in the pleasure he was giving you, all you could do was moan and say his name. Your arms were wrapped around his torso and shoulders, nails raking across his form and leaving little red lines in their wake. Meanwhile, Gladio was busy leaving his own marks, biting and sucking at your neck and collarbone as he fucked you mercilessly.

“This what you wanted…Is this why you were so bent on making me hate you?” How he was able to verbalize anything, other than moans, was beyond you. You yourself could barely speak a word but attempted to answer him anyway.

“You’re the one wh- who, only wanted…to fuck! Who was only nice to me…so you could get your dick wet!” He makes a sound of indignation and stops thrusting to look at you, face full of anger and confusion. You whine, squeezing around him not quite sure why he stopped when it was getting so good.

“What!? Is that what you thought?” He clicks his tongue and starts thrusting again, with more vigor speaking in between each buck of his hips, “I, never, thought, like, that.” He places a particularly harsh bite to you neck and you practically scream his name. You can feel your release coming close, not caring to continue your conversation, only focused on cumming. Gladio’s thrusts were becoming less even over time, more erratic, and you could tell he was getting close too. After a few more moments your orgasm finally hits you, harder than any you’ve had before, and you call out his name in response. You hear him groan long and loud and feel his cum coat your insides as he too finishes.

Gladio slides down to the floor with you in tow after your done, and you both sit there breathing heavily, trying to catch your breath. It’s awhile before either of you speak and the one to break the silence is Gladio.

“Who told you I only wanted you for sex?” You don’t answer, instead staring at the wall in front of you, “Is that why you cussed me out when I asked you out on a date? You really think I’m that shallow or I’d try so hard to impress you if that was all I wanted?” You started to get angry, why was he accusing you as if you were in the wrong?

“You’re the one who flirts with a new person every day. What else could you want?” He lifts his head from the crook of your neck to look you in the eyes, his face a display of hurt feelings.

“That’s because all you ever do is glare at me, I was just” he lets out a huff of frustration, “Dammit. I was trying to get back at you okay? You never talked to me anymore, you always got mad, and you said shit about how I was faking everything. I was pissed off at you, I was just trying to get you to understand how I felt. I wasn’t tricking you, how could you think I’d do that? I liked you a lot you know.” Your taken aback by his confession. He seemed so genuine and raw you couldn’t not believe what he said. He was trying to get you back? Make you jealous? Maybe that was why you got so upset when you saw it, jealousy. Your so lost in trying to grapple with how you feel that you almost don’t here what he says next.

“Shit. Maybe I still like you.” You whip your head to look back at him. He still likes you?

“Really…is that true?” He averts his gaze, nodding subtly, so subtly you almost don’t see the motion. Even after all this time he still had feelings for you, he had feelings from the beginning and you treated him like a jerk. You felt guilty having made him feel that way and for believing the stupid rumors in the first place. Just like that all your hatred for him dissipated but you weren’t sure how you felt about him now. You two really should have just talked it out earlier to avoid all this. Maybe you could start over? You grab his face between your hands and kiss him, much softer than before and he melts into your touch. When you let go, neither of you say anything and you let a comfortable silence befall the both of you where the only sound you hear is his breathing mixing with yours. You look into his eyes, biting your lip, suddenly nervous about asking if he’d like to try again. It had been months and you had been cruel. To be fair however, it wasn’t as if he acted reasonably either so maybe he would say yes?

“Would you…I mean…” You take a deep breath, “I’m sorry Gladio I should have just come to talk to you. If you’d like…we can try again?” Gladio smiles and that alone eases your worries. He nods.

“Yeah I’d like that.” He kisses your nose, lifting you back up to pull out and set you down, you almost fall with how shaky your legs feel but he keeps you upright, “But how about we get cleaned up first?” You agree, and after you clean up you both part ways arranging to meet for coffee tomorrow morning and catch up on all the lost time when you hated each other. Hopefully this time will be better.


End file.
